This invention relates generally to navigational systems and specifically to navigational systems that utilize wireless communication devices.
Navigational systems, such as the Global Positioning Systems (GPS) are gaining popularity with the public. Generally, GPS works by utilizing a cluster of satellites to determine a receiver's location. For example, each satellite in the cluster broadcasts a signal with identification, time and location information. A receiver receives this information from a plurality of satellites to determine the receiver's position. Accordingly, a user may use positional information for vehicle navigation and/or route tracking. However, there are drawbacks to GPS navigation including the requirement of special equipment. Moreover, GPS is generally directed toward trip planning and not real-time navigation.
Cellular telephones are also very popular with the general public and their use is widespread. In fact, it is quite common to observe several people reaching for their cell phone when a ring is heard.
Cellular telephone providers offer several features for use with their phones. For example, a phone may have caller identification, voice mail, automatic dialing and the like. Moreover, it is becoming more common to be able to access the Internet to check e-mail and the like through a wireless communication device. Thus, cellular telephones and wireless communication devices are becoming an indispensable tool for many users, so indispensable that they are carried with the user wherever the user goes.
Accordingly, there is a need for non-GPS based navigation utilizing readily available cellular radiotelephones and other cellular-based wireless communication devices.